


A "rescue" in a snowstorm

by DigitalNoms



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: DMO au, Soft Vore, Vore, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalNoms/pseuds/DigitalNoms
Summary: A human sent by Dats ends up getting lost when a blizzard hits, lucky for them they aren't the only one out in the snow. (DMO au)





	A "rescue" in a snowstorm

Being short has its advantages for a partner-less human in the digital world, it was easier to avoid hostile Digimon for you were easily missed and your feet would hit the ground much faster than taller people making you great at sprinting. That said being short is not so great when you get caught in a snowstorm on the way to deliver a message to snowman village. It’s quite hard to trudge through two and a half feet of snow when you are only four and half feet tall. “Yeah” our messenger narrated to them self “being short is not easy sometimes.” they sighed and muttered to themselves “I’ve got to find some shelter before I freeze into a human popsicle.”

A few miles from our self-narrating human was another creature out in the storm, a very agitated Icedevimon, this particular Icedevimon stood much taller than his normal eleven foot tall brethren, at a hulking twenty-five feet he was most certainly intimidating able to ward off any who might cross him by simply glowering down at them…and that was exactly what pissed him off, because of his menacing height and power he hadn’t a good fight in quite some time.

 

He had concluded that if he wanted a challenging fight, he would have to find a human to act as his tamer. Humans were always getting attacked by stronger Digimon for interfering with their plans. Sure, he might be forced to become an Impmon again but partnering with a human would also allow him to force past his current digivolution and become even stronger, it would be worth the price to him.

 Problem was all the humans Icedevimon caught sight of already had Digimon partners and as strong he might be, he was hardly stupid. He knew if he approached these tamers, they would fight him and if he won it would be very unlikely, they would allow him to partner with them. No, he would have to find one without a partner and the only way to do that would be to enter the world where humans reside, but that would have its problems as well. With so many tamers he would be swarmed and turned back into a digiegg. He paced utterly focused on his predicament. All the while the answer to his troubles was unknowingly coming closer.

 

Our dear human friend found the blizzard getting worse, even with the goggles they wore the storm was nearly blinding them. The icy wind bit and battered their form as they hugged their sides and whimpered “why am I so stupid, why didn’t I just pass the damn letter off to someone who actually had a Digimon. Fuck why wasn’t I thinking!” It was getting harder for them to push themselves to continue. Through the near blinding snow, they saw a towering shape, perhaps a tree they might take some shelter under? Cold and slightly delirious they run for it…Straight into Icedevimon’s leg.

 Icedevimon gazed down at the human who literally ran into him and and studied their collapsed form, they were hardly dressed for this area of the digital world, a sweater, jeans, no jacket…and no digivice, which means they don’t have a partner. This brought a smirk to his face, the answer to his troubles had fallen right into his hands “well, you certainly seem lost. So far into the digital world with no partner to keep you safe.” He purred.

 

The human stared up at him a paled in shock, their voice had caught in their throat. “Perhaps I could help you out of this storm before you freeze to death.” A statement, not a question. Icedevimon knew he could get them out of the storm alive but that would depend on their answer to him. “Of course, nothing comes free, I would need something in return.” He continued. The human gathered themselves and spoke “oh yeah, what would that be, my soul?” Their voice shook as they replied sarcastically.

 Icedevimon chuckled “As charming as the thought is, No. I want you to be my tamer.“ The human looked at him in confusion “What? That’s it? Why do you want that? I mean I could probably get a digivice from my boss to become one but no digimon has wanted to partner with me before.” “Perhaps because they couldn’t see your potential.” Icedevimon replied. The human looked at him straight face “right, I don’t believe you, but okay, I’ll agree cause I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs”

 

Icedevimon sighed “Good a yes as any I suppose.” Then reached his large clawed hand and picked them up by the back of their sweater and raised them towards his face “Try not to squirm too much, I would hate to choke on you.” And he tilted his head back as he lifted them higher, opening his mouth wide, his breath making a small cloud of steam as he exhaled “wait, WHAT!” Was all the human had time to exclaim before Icedevimon dropped them into his gaping maw and snapping it shut.

 The heat and sudden impact stunned the human but the movement of Icedevimon’s tongue and a quick downward pull followed by a wet sound and a tightness enveloping their legs snapped them out of it and they jerked “Ah, wait a minute! What the hell are you doing!?” They shouted. Another wet sound and the rest of their body follows the pull of the powerful muscles down Icedevimon’s throat as they squirm. The spasming flesh soon deposited them into a cramped chamber they knew was the Digimon's stomach.

 

Outside Icedevimon’s midsection had a barely noticeable bulge, he licked his lips savoring the taste of his hastily swallowed meal and addressed the human he had devoured “I hope the trip was not too rough.” He said his voice laced with humor. “You fucking ate me!” Came the muffled reply. Icedevimon shrugged “Yes, well you would have frozen to death had I tried to carry you out of the storm in my hands, surely this is better than freezing to death.” “I’m going to be digested! How is that better?!” The human yelled and kicked his stomach wall.

 

“No, you’re not, you’re being dramatic. Why would I kill you like that if I need you alive? The answer is I wouldn’t. Not to mention Digimon can’t digested anything living, you would have to be dead for me to do that.” Icedevimon answered “Feel free to keep doing that though, it feels nice.” He purred. “I’m not going to die?” The human asked softly. “No.” Was Icedevimon’s firm reply

 “Alright, then we, uh you should probably get moving to get us out of this blizzard, right? Fuck this is weird.” The human said as they squirmed into more comfortable position. Icedevimon huffed in amusement “Yes, I suppose I should.” And began a long walk back the ice cave he had been staying in to wait out the storm.


End file.
